Touch My Heart
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: This is an anthology of my HarukaMichiru drabbles. This will proabably always remain an unfinished work, but the stories are so short, it's not really worth it to post them individually. Any commentsconcrit will be greatly appreciated! The rating is just
1. First Kiss

**Touch My Heart  
**An Anthology of H/M drabbles

I have been a big SM fan for many, many years, and I have just started seriously writing fanfiction for the series. This is a collection of drabbles that I had been posting on my Live Journal. They range anywhere from 100-1,000 words. Anyway, this will probably always be a work in progress. Anyway, I'm mostly posting these here because my Michi said I should. I 3 her. She's my inspiration and my muse. Disclaimers are included with every story, and each story will be a seperate chapter so as not to make it confusing.

**Title: **First Kiss  
**Fandom: **BSSM  
**Pairing: **Haruka/Michiru  
**Words: **275  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Not for profit, not for sale. Period.  
**Notes:** Challenge #1 at yuridrabbles at LiveJournal

I am not the sentimental type, but there are some things one should never forget. First kisses are important. I will never forget my first kiss, because it was given to someone whom I will always love and cherish. First kisses.

She told me she wanted to ride in my car. Without a doubt, I knew how she felt for me. Although I had just met her, I knew the moment I met her that she was the woman in my dreams. Although I had tried to run from her, I knew from the start that there was no escape. I knew she loved me before she even met me. In the same way, I knew I loved her before I met her.

We stood at the edge of the road, me leaning on the railing, Michiru standing beside me. Our hair was being tousled in the sea breeze. From here, we could see the waves crashing on the shore. We stood in silence. No words were needed. We were comfortable simply standing together. She broke the silence. She looked up at me and said, "Haruka."

I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes, the colour of the ocean seemed to see through to my very soul, as they always did when she turned her gaze upon me. "Hai?"

Michiru seemed to consider what she wanted to say for just a moment. "Please kiss me," she requested sweetly. I couldn't say no to such a sweet request. I drew her into my arms and she wrapped hers around me. She felt like she belonged there. I bowed my head and reverently kissed her.

_Fin_


	2. Oyasumi

**Title: **Oyasumi  
**Fandom: **BSSM  
**Pairing: **Haruka/Michiru  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Word Count: **309  
**Summary: **A kawaii H/M drabble. Michiru POV

I put my book on the bedside table. The warm glow of the lamp beside me is the only source of light in the room. I look beside me...where Haruka should be, but isn't. I like reading before I go to bed, Haruka likes playing video games. Except she's been playing video games for the last two hours, and I've only been reading since I finished my shower about an hour ago.

I sigh and throw back the covers, intending to go out to the living room to tell Haruka to come to bed. I pad across the room and open the door, walk into the living room, and find my beautiful blonde partner...sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep. There's even a little trail of drool running from the corner of her mouth.

I sigh. _Not again,_ I think. I consider waking her and scolding her. This happens too often for my taste. However, she's just so cute laying there, wearing a large white shirt with the first three buttons undone. I can see the shadow of her collarbone. I can admire her sculpted neck. I lean on the door frame, simply watching as my love sleeps peacefully, before I give in and go get a blanket.

I come back into the living room and kneel down beside her, putting the blanket over her and tucking a pillow beneath her blonde head. I kiss her forehead tenderly, murmuring, "Oyasumi, my love." Before I can stand, Haruka pulls me into her embrace. I try to escape but she holds me tightly and sighs happily in her sleep. I give up and rest my head on her shoulder, pulling the blanket around me as well as I can. Despite being on the cold, hard floor, I'm lulled by the presence of my love. Her scent puts me to sleep.


End file.
